A Little Bit of Ice Cold Blue
by TheGirlOfErised
Summary: What did Hermione do when Harry and Ron left her after the Yule Ball? Made friends with a Malfoy, of course! Follow their story in a collection of drabbles throughout their years in the Second Wizarding War. Rated T for later chapters and language. Draco/Hermione or Dramione. Read and Review! Chapter 2 is up! ON HIATUS!
1. Revelations on the Staircase Fourth Year

_**A/N: I'M BACK! I haven't posted in a while, and by a while, I MEAN A FRICKIN' WHILE! I thought I'd post something, because I have so many new stories and drabbles on my computer and I need to organise them. **_

_**It's not particularly brilliant, but as I said I needed to update and I thought this would be the best time as school has only just started.**_

_**Summary: Dramione, in a series of drabbles over the years of Draco and Hermione's relationship. Starts at Yule ball, ends in the Battle of Hogwarts. Rated T because of later chapters and for any language that may spring up. Obviously, Draco isn't a Death Eater, but you'll find out more about that soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred and everyone else would still be alive and there would be a mysterious new character who looked like me dating him. Just saying.**_

* * *

**Drabble 1- Revelations on the Staircase**

Hermione sat on the staircase outside of the Great Hall, pulling her high-heeled shoes off her feet and unclasping her curly hair so that it fell naturally to her shoulders. Her hair had long since lost its wild nature, and was now silky and smooth, something she was glad about. She tucked a tendril of brown hair behind her ear and placed her shoes beside her on the steps. She swung her legs with frustration, a frown gracing her features. Tears spilled from the corners of her hazel eyes, her mouth curved downwards.

"Stupid Weasley," Hermione said, wiping her eyes with her thumb.

"I have to say Granger, that is the most truthful thing I've ever heard you say," a voice said from behind her, and she whipped around. Upon seeing who it was, she regained her composure and gave the blonde a cold glare.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said, watching as she blonde sat down beside her. She took a moment to appreciate the pure blood boy, with his silky blonde hair that sat with a messy kind of grace that was almost impossible to meet. He had ice-cold blue eyes, with a hint of a twinkle in them that almost reminded Hermione of Dumbledore. She could admit he would be very attractive, if it weren't for his bigoted personality and overly grown ego he sported as well as the nicknames for her that he had tended to use as her name.

So why was he sitting with her? As if he had read her mind, he smirked.

"I want to know what the Weasel has done to piss you off, Granger. Not that it's hard, the Weasel is a complete and utter idiot," Malfoy answered her, and despite herself, Hermione laughed quietly.

"He- he- it's just- he's such an idiot! He doesn't care about my feelings at all, he gets all jealous and mad when I talk to other people, and then he ignores me when I want to talk to him! He's just so confusing!" Hermione admitted, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Of course he's an idiot, Granger, he's a Weasley." Malfoy supplied; the smirk firmly on his face, "Personally, I do not see why you waste your time with him, you deserve better." Hermione stared at him, like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a 'filthy little mudblood'?" Malfoy winced, he really hated that word, especially when he had been the most frequent to use it. Hermione continued, "People like you hate people like me, all you pure-bloods do. Because we aren't 'magic' enough, Malfoy, according to your stupid pure blood law." Hermione ranted, fists clenched.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy said, teeth clenched.

"Don't I?"

"If you did you would know that I have never used that _awful _word since second year, after I realised how foul it is. You would also know that I went to Dumbledore this summer asking for protection for both me and my mother because my father wanted me to become a Death Eater. You would also know that I have never been involved in petty pure blood politics, the only reason I ever went at Potter, Weasel and you is because both Potter and Weasel piss me off, you were in by association." Malfoy said in a rush. His eyes widened comically as he realised the amount of which he revealed and hinted in his words. There was a pause.

"You went to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, sending him a disbelieving look.

"A pathetic move I know, but I wasn't about to bow down to a power-hungry half-blood who had daddy issues." Malfoy scowled, and Hermione laughed.

"Looks like I don't know much about you then, Draco."

"Going on first names now are we, _Hermione_," Draco smirked, and Hermione smiled.

"I see no reason not to, I have nothing against you now." Hermione said, Draco nodded with agreement.

"Same to you."

"Friends, then?" Hermione said, sticking out her hand.

"Friends."

* * *

_**A/N: Short drabble, but cute nonetheless. Please review and let me know what you think, no flames thanks, I am awful with burns. Criticism and praise are both welcome :)**_

_**~That Pesky Wallflower~**_


	2. The Astronomy Tower Fifth Year

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! This chapter is a bit of Dramione fluff, the good stuff is coming, promise!** _

* * *

**Drabble 2- The Astronomy Tower**

"Ron for the last time, I am not doing your Transfiguration essay! How will you learn if I do it all for you? How will you pass your OWLs?" Hermione repeated for what felt like the hundredth time as they sat down in the Great Hall.

Ron sighed and piled up his plate high with food, making Hermione grimace at Harry, who was sitting across from her.

"Come on, Hermione. It's just one essay!" Ron said between bites of the toast in his hands. She shook her head once more, and slammed one of her books on the table and opened it, ending the conversation.

"Mail's here," Harry said distractedly as he ate his own breakfast, and Hermione looked up, smiling brightly when she saw a school owl coming towards her. The barn owl swooped down to the table and held its leg out, a letter firmly tied to it. Hermione released it and gave her owl a piece of toast, before it flew off. She opened the letter with a smile on her face.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Meet me at the astronomy tower after Dinner? I have something to tell you._

_Draco._

Its shortness made her frown, as well as the hidden meaning behind the letter. She looked up at the Slytherin table and saw Draco shifting slightly in his seat, giving her an almost pleading look that didn't belong on his face. She nodded at him and he relaxed, giving her a grateful smile.

She had a feeling this wouldn't be good.

* * *

After Dinner, she went straight up to meet Draco, telling Harry and Ron that she was going to the library to research for her OWLS, which was true, she'd be going later.

When she arrived at the top of the tower, Draco was already there, leaning against the wall with a worried look on his face. In his hand he was clasping a letter, one that was wrinkled as though it had been read several times. Hermione announced her presence with an awkward cough.

"Hermione!" Draco said as he looked up and gave her a hug. Hermione returned it at once and then stood beside him, looking at the letter questioningly.

"Read it," Draco said with no further explanation. He handed her the worn parchment and she unfolded it, smoothing out the creases to read the tilted, neat writing that was written across it. In the top left hand corner was the Malfoy crest and motto.

_Dear Draco,_

_As you may be aware, The Dark Lord is recruiting heavily this year. I know that refused last year due to petty family differences, but be as it may, the Dark Lord wishes to meet with you this coming week-end to discuss with you your initiation, along with many other students._

_Be aware that this is not an invitation, this is an order. You will be attending if only to honour our Lord, and you will be initiated. Dumbledore will not be around forever._

_Your Father,_

_Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,_

_Head of the Malfoy House_

Hermione stared at the parchment, shocked.

"Have you shown this to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked finally, handing him back the parchment.

"What's the point? You saw what he wrote, I'm going to be initiated whether I want to or not," Draco snapped, and then added, "I'm sorry, but I should have known that last year wasn't the end."

"Go to Dumbledore, he can hide you and your mother in a place Voldemort can't find you." Hermione was surprised herself when she managed to say his name, but she did not let it faze her, "You need to tell someone, you could get hurt."

"I don't want to be in hiding forever. I might as well be dead; hiding is the life of a coward!" Draco said, running his fingers through his hair.

"You're not a coward. A coward would have given in. You haven't, its brave," Hermione replied with a smile.

"I'll find a way out of this on my own." Draco countered with an air of finality that left no room for argument.

"Then why did you tell me?" Hermione asked, frustrated that he wasn't cooperating.

"Because you're important to me. You understand," He said with a soft smile, making her smile back brightly.

"You're important to me too." She replied, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him. Draco stiffened for a moment and then wrapped his own arms around her.

"I'll find a way to help you, I promise." Hermione said, muffled into his shoulder.

And somehow, he couldn't help but believe her.

* * *

_**A/N: TBC**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~That Pesky Wallflower~**_


End file.
